The King takes the initiative
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo is tired of listening to his Horse complain and whine, so it was time for him to take the initiative!


**This a part two from my other fan fic, but not exactly a chap, 'The Horse takes his King'**

**This be Yaoi! No like no read and leave rude comments! DX**

"Oh com' on, King!" The Hollow began to try and persuade his King, again. "Ya liked bein' on bottom! What's wrong with bein' on bottom again?" The Shinigami cringed at the memory of being thoroughly molesting him the other night.

"That wasn't willing, Hollow." Ichigo grumbled; he didn't have time to be talking to him now, exams were coming up and he needed to extra time he had for studying. "And what makes you think we'll do it again?"

"Cause' ya said ya love me!" Hichigo grinned at the little memory of him and his King after their love making "That's why!" The red-head blushed

"Hey, I said 'sometimes' you spazz!"

"That still means ya love me." The Hollow was hoping to get his red-head mad enough to somehow either slip, or just give in. Ichigo was about to retort when he stopped himself,

"I see what you're doing, Hichigo."

"Whateva' do ya mean, my King?" The Hollow played innocent "I'm jus' statin' ta facts!"

"You may want to keep those 'facts' to yourself before you start spouting..." Ichigo pushed away his study guides. "Otherwise, your 'facts' can create trouble for you."

"Those are some pretty confident words from ya." The Hollow found this slightly amusing, maybe his King will try something? "Are ya trying ta actually explain somethin' ta me?" The Shinigami smirked as he set his pencil down,

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ichigo stood from his spot and walked in front of his Inner-Hollow, "It just depends on how you look at it."

"How do ya want me ta look at it, King?" He was feeling the tension, well, at least the sexual tension. He just needed a little more of a push. Ichigo didn't respond, but he did surprise the Hollow when Ichigo pushed him down on the mattress, "King?"

"I want you…" he was quite a moment before responding "To beg today."

"Beg? What makes ya think I'm gonna beg?" The Hollow smirked; his King didn't answer, he only held his grip on the Hollows shoulders and hesitantly, but firmly, claimed the Hollow's lips. Hichigo was almost surprised at his King's sudden action, but shook it off as his kissed back, trying to dominate Ichigo; however, his king somehow was remaining strong and didn't look like he would be backing down anytime soon. Hichigo managed to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath and managed to speak out "So yer tryin' ta make me bottom?"

"That's the plan." Ichigo shifted his hips till the rested against the Hollow's. "And I will not stop till I take you this time." The Hollow blinked in disbelief, when did his king become so forceful? Before the albino could say anything else, he felt Ichigo grind his hips into his.

"K-King!" The Hollow threw his head back, this felt different, much different, than what he felt when he did that to Ichigo. He bit his bottom lips, trying to hold back the sounds wanting to release from his throat. The Shinigami found this very amusing, yet, it was spoiling his fun, so he tried something that he knew not only worked on himself, but it could work Hichigo. The teen's lips grazed over his now shivering Hollow's neck, and was searching for the Hollow's sweet spot, the only spot Ichigo knew that would make his Hollow submit to him almost completely.

The Hollow had an idea of what his King was trying to do and remained as still he could so that the teen would probably get frustrated and then Hichigo could take over; but as cruel fate would have it, his body betrayed him and his shivers grew not in just one spot, but in two.

"Oh? I didn't know you were this sensitive." The Shinigami chuckled

"Sh-shut… up…" The red-head rubbed his fingers over one of his spots, while Ichigo's tongue grazed over his other "Ah…" Ichigo snickered and began to suck on the spot, making Hichigo cry out in pleasure. "King!" The Hollow gripped the bed sheets, trying to hold his mind in place; this experience was something that was new yet not so new to him. Ichigo pulled away and snickered at the gasping Hollow; satisfied with this result, he removed his hands from Hichigo's shoulders and began to remove the sash around the Hollow's waist, once removed, he began to remove the haori covering the Hollow's chest. He didn't remove it all the way, only enough to show off the albino's chest and shoulders.

Ichigo slightly blushed at how fit the Hollow seemed, yet he still had the slender figure like Ichigo himself, of course. The Shinigami shook away the blush and used his hands to memorize the shape, the feel, and the warmth of the Hollow's flesh, and was rewarded with Hichigo's gasps and slight whimpers.

"K-King… ah… just get on with it!" Hichigo couldn't take the teasing anymore, his very being felt like it was on fire, and it was a fire that could only be extinguished through King's mercy.

"Get on with what, Hichi?" The King, being the smart ass, teased the Hollow even more "Do you want me to touch you here?" He began to play with Hichi's nipples "Or here?" One hand gripped the still covered member and now fully erected member. The Hollow screeched in ecstasy as Ichigo began to massage the member.

"There! There!" The Hollow began to buck his hips into King's hand,

"Hmm…" Ichigo pulled his hand back, the Hollow whimpered at the loss of friction

"Kiiing! Why did you stop?"

"I want to make you cum." Hichigo was about to speak when Ichigo interrupted him "While I'm inside of you." The Hollow lightly blushed and looked away for a moment before turning back to Ichi,

"Then do what ya need ta do, King."

"I'll be gentle with you, Hichi." The Shinigami grazed his fingers through the Hollow's white hair,

"That's not ta point, King." The albino looked away. Ichigo sighed before making the Hollow look back at him,

"Then what's the point then?" The Hollow blushed a little darker,

"I'm jus'….."

"You're a Virgin, I know." The Hollow shut his eyes and his blush made him look like the strawberry now. "So I will go easier on you." Hichigo kept his eyes shut, but nodded in as a sign of 'alright' to Ichigo. Figuring that Ichigo's Inner-Hollow was either too shy or embarrassed, he began to suck on his own fingers. Hichigo heard the sounds and looked up at Ichigo with those lustful, golden eyes. Even though the Hollow was nervous, he still felt that excitement of knowing what was going to happen next. The Shinigami removed his fingers to help Hichi spread his legs. "Relax." The Hollow blushed as his own words were pretty much used against him.

The Hollow relaxed anyway, allowing the Shinigami to settle in-between his legs. Ichigo could understand his Hollow's position, he was about to be taken and feels that he shouldn't submit this way, but is anyway. Ichigo took his ministrations much slower than the albino did, he didn't want to ruin his opportunity to be doing this again sometime soon; the Shinigami inserted his first finger, with intentions of using this to have Hichigo first get used to having of something inside of him. His second finger was used to stretch the Hollow's entrance, and making sure that he could handle Ichigo's plan for Hichi. So far, the Hollow was taking this just fine, except for his occasional hiss of pain that came when he inserts the finger. When Ichigo felt that he properly prepared him, he flipped them over so that Hichigo was straddling the Shinigami's waist.

"King?"

"You claim to be the horse, Hichi?" The Hollow nodded "Well then, ride me." The Hollow blushed heavily.

"I don' know…. How…" The red-head gripped the Hollow's hips

"I'll help you." He started to have the Hollow slid down his member, making the Hollow cringe at the stretch, but cry out is pleasure as he was being filled. The Shinigami kept a firm grip on the Hollow's hips, just to make sure that he was adjusted to having Ichi inside of him. It wasn't long before the Hollow pushed Ichigo's hands off and began to lift himself up and down off of his King's member, crying out as the heat of Ichigo's erection filled him. The two created a rhythm between them, Ichigo would thrust up as Hichigo would impale himself down, and each movement would hit the Hollow's prostate and each hit would make the albino nearly squeal out. When the Shinigami saw those tears run down his lover's cheeks, he gripped the Hollow's erection and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts, forcing the albino to cry out once more before finally releasing.

Ichigo thrusted a few more times before experiencing his release, a wave of pleasure took over his conscience; he awoke from his daze after he felt Hichigo lift himself off of his softening member and he fell to his side. Ichigo turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Hichigo,

"Was that alright for you?" The Hollow only nodded a couple of times before letting his consciousness fade. Ichigo couldn't blame him for falling asleep; after all, it was a pretty hard ride.


End file.
